Another World, Another Journey
by Irohuro
Summary: This is a story based on Kindom hearts, but as a new adventure with new heros. It takes place in a small town on a football night. its the half time show when suddenly, everything goes dark....
1. Prologue and One

Prologue

"There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky– one sky, one destiny..."

One such world, the one that I'm writing about, isn't so different from the one you or I know and live on. In this world is the small town of Faite. It has shops and houses and schools like every other town, but something is special about it.

In this town lives a boy named Ero. He's an normal sixteen-year-old boy who goes to Faite High school. He's in the band and makes average grades, he also has many friends. But, what this town, and what this boy doesn't know is that an epic adventure is about to unfold...

Chapter one

"Here we go, another show to put on," thought Ero as he got ready to go on the field for the marching band show that night. He was anxious but at the same time nervous, he always was before a performance.

"MARK TIME, MARK!" shouted the drum major, Erinn. The band moved together onto the field, then separated to go to their spots, still keeping an even tempo. After a minute, the band reached their spots on the field. Erinn got onto her podium and waited until everyone was ready. She gave the signal and the band began to play.

They started off strong and had a good sound. They kept in step and their movements were crisp. The show was going great, It was the best the band had sounded so far that year. Everyone was on time and had a good sound.

Ero was excited by how well everyone was doing. He felt that they couldn't be better that night.

The band finished the first song and moved to the next song, they were playing great!

Suddenly though the sky went dark and the lights went out. Before the band could stop members started running into each other and falling over. It was very dark and hard to see. The stands erupted into a mass of chattering, curious people.

"What's going on?" thought Ero as he looked around trying to find people.

"Oof!" Said Ero as he ran into someone. It was Jayk, his friend who was on drumline.

"Hey Jayk, Do you know what's going on?" asked Ero.

"No idea man," said Jayk in response.

Then they heard footsteps running toward them.

"Hey, Ero, Jayk, what's going on here??" It was Aeralia.

"We don't know," They both said.

Suddenly They heard a rumbling and the ground shook. The crowd in the stands started to panic. After the shaking ended black spots on the ground began to appear. Then these creatures began to come out of the darkness.

"What are those things?!" said Ero, alarmed.

"I don't know but something tells me we should get out of here be for it's-"

"Too late!" said Aeralia interrupting Jayk.

The things started to attack them. Ero and the others began to fight them off with there instruments. Ero with his flute, Jayk with his drumsticks and Aeralia with her trumpet.

"Help!" They heard a cry from within the darkness.

"C'mon! That sounded like Emma!" Shouted Ero.

The three ran over to where the heard the scream. There they found Emma and Jamie surrounded by the creatures. On the other side of them Mitch ran up carrying his Baritone. Emma was brandishing her Clarinet in a defensive way but Jamie had lost her mellophone in the darkness. Ero and party started to bash away the 'things' on one side while Mitch did the same on the other. After a while they cleared a path to the girls.

"Hurry! Lets head to my house!" Shouted Ero while fighting off one of the creatures.

Ero lived across the street from the school, making it the closest refuge. The group of now six fought their way off the field, helping people as they went, and made it to the road. There were still some of the creatures there but not as many as in the stadium.

The group followed Ero to his house and went inside. It seemed as if it hadn't been touch yet.

"Mom, Karen, are you here? Are you okay?" Shouted Ero as he lead the group to his room. There was no response.

On the way down the hall Ero checked his sister Karen's room, which was right before his. No one was there. He told everyone to go into his room and then ran down the hall to his mom's room. Again, no one there.

He met back up with everyone in his room and started digging around for weapons.

"We need some real weapons if we're gonna have to fight these things, whatever they are," Said Ero, still digging. "Aha!" He said pulling a gleaming katana out of his closet, "This will be mine."

"What about me?" Asked Jayk, "Preferably something like my drumsticks."

"Hmm," Ero looked around his room, "oh! Here," He pulled down a dagger and a short sword from a rack.

"Okay, well ill use this," Mitch took a katana that was left on the rack.

"What about us then?" Chimed the girls.

Ero looked around. In his floor he spotted a ball that had an elastic cord attached to it that could strap to the wrist.

"Here Aeralia, Use this," he said picking it up and handing it to her. He continued to look around and saw a miniature baseball bat he had gotten at a souvenir shop. He picked it up and handed it to Jamie. "Here you go, Jamie."

Emma looked around and saw a bamboo pole leaning in a corner. "I could probably use this then," She said getting the pole.

"All right then, we all have our weapons. Lets go figure out what's going on," Said Ero opening the door. The ran out in the hall and toward the door when suddenly, a cloaked man appeared out of the darkness...


	2. Two

Chapter two

The group stopped and looked at the mysterious man. He was wearing a black cloak and his face was hidden.

"You are the chosen one," He said and pointed at Ero.

"Chosen one? What do you mean?" Replied Ero.

"This world has been connected to the darkness. You are the one who will wield the keyblade and defeat the heartless," Said the cloaked figure.

"Keyblade? What's-" Ero's words were cut off, for suddenly he was surrounded by darkness. After what seemed like an eternity to Ero, the darkness dissipated and he was left holding a keyblade.

Ero looked at this strange weapon. "Keyblade . . . " He thought to himself. The others were awestruck at what had just happened.

Ero turned around to the others. "Well, now we know what's going on... sorta. C'mon, let's go," He said grabbing the door knob," Oh and here Mitch, I won't be needing this anymore," he handed his katana to Mitch.

The group left Ero's house and went out into the yard. Before they could make it to the street though, They started to hear a rumble and the ground started to shake again. This time a Huge black mass filled the skies and a huge gust of wind picked up. Things began to be ripped off the ground and flew up into the dark mass.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Ero over the winds, "grab on to something!"

Everyone complied with Ero's command with haste. Ero looked around to see that everyone was holding on to something, and he saw a shadow. He wondered why there would be a shadow with it being so dark, but then the shadow began to grow. The shadow grew large and then it picked itself off the ground, turning into a giant heartless.

"Woah..." Everyone was astonished by this. " Looks like we have to fight it!" Ero shouted to the others.

"We'll get blown away!" Shouted Jamie.

"There isn't any choice in the matter!" He shouted back, for the giant heartless began to move toward them.

They let go of the things they were holding onto, which blew away as they let go. The fought to gain their balance over the winds, and then went into (what they thought were) battle stances.

"CHARGE!!" Screamed Ero and the group went in for the attack. The three boys stayed in the front hacking madly at the heartless while the girls went in from behind. Emma and Jamie were close up with their bat and pole while Aeralia stood off a ways throwing her weapon at it. They fought hard while trying to dodge it's attacks (though not always being successful in that). They Hacked away at it's legs and arms and after a while, it fell in defeat.

The winds began to pick up and they fell to the ground and grabbed on to whatever they could find. They held on as tight as they could but the winds became too strong, and one by one they were blown away into the black mass overhead.


	3. Three

_**(Authors Note:** hehe, ok so heres chapter 3! I had to wait to get my KH back so I'd have a lead on where to go with this. Things will really start to get interesting from here on out. I also plan to write one shots for each character so keep look out for those. well, now i present to you...Chapter 3! please review! au revoir for now!_

Chapter three

"Unh . . . " Ero began to wake up. He looked around at his surroundings. He was on a pillar, the background was dark.

"What the? Where am I?" He said standing up. He walked to the center of the pillar. On the pillar was an ornate design of a person, who was holding the keyblade...

Around him three things appeared out of nowhere. A sword, a rod, and a shield. Something inside him told him to pick one of these. He went to each one and examined them. He finally settled on the sword. As soon as he took it, though, it disappeared from his hand. Now something was telling him to choose one to give up. He looked between the rod and the shield. After a moment he made up his mind and decided to give up the rod. He took it and again it disappeared from his hand.

As the Shield that was left vanished, the keyblade appeared in Ero's hand. He had an uneasy feeling.

Suddenly the pillar he was standing on shattered, and he fell down into the darkness. Not long after another pillar came into sight. He landed on it and looked around. This one too was ornately designed, but it was different from the first.

From out of nowhere heartless began to appear on the pillar. Ero took stance and began to fight off the heartless. He lunged at one killing it and jumped to another, knocking it out of the air and attacking it with a downward blow. He turned to the third and smashed it to pieces. After he had defeated the three heartless, another wave of three appeared. He went after these too and soon took them down.

Darkness began to flood the pillar, until it was covered in it. Ero sank down into the darkness. A moment later he reappeared on another pillar, gasping for air. 'What happened?!' he thought to himself. Ero got up and looked around. On the other side of the pillar was a door...

He walked over too the door, but it had a strange appearance. He could see through the door and it was locked. Suddenly a light from somewhere up above shone down and a chest appeared. He went over to open it and when he did, part of the door became a solid color. Next a crate appeared. He took the keyblade and busted the crate. When the crate was no more, the rest of the door became solid too.

He walked back up to the door, which had been unlocked, and grabbed the handle. He took a deep breath and opened it up.

As he opened the door a bright light shone through. He walk through the door into the light, and on the other side was a room, completely white.

A voice came out of nowhere sounded and ask Ero three questions.

"**What is most important to you: being number one, friendship, or your prize possessions?**"

Ero was taken aback by the appearance of the bodiless voice, but answered anyways, "friendship."

"**What are you so afraid of: getting old, being different, or being indecisive?**"

"Being indecisive," replied Ero.

"**What do you want out of life: to see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?**"

Ero answered, "To broaden my horizons."

The voice asked no more questions. Then there was a bright flash of light and Ero was taken to another pillar. In the center there was a light shining down. He walked up to the center and when he was in the light, it disappeared and he became surrounded by heartless.

He fought off all the heartless taking them out in groups as the crowded around him. He cleared them away and the light reappeared, and then moved over to the side where a path appeared leading to another pillar. He walked over to it and began to head for the next pillar.

As he walked up the path it disappeared along behind him. He had a odd feeling, like something was about to happen. He continued walking towards the pillar.

He reached the edge of the pillar and a light appeared shining down on the center. He walked toward it and as he drew closer he noticed his shadow growing bigger. He his feeling started to become a bad feeling.

'Oh no, I hope it's not what I think it is' he thought, thinking back to what had happened earlier.

What he was fearing was coming true. The shadow lifted itself off of the ground and became the Darkside heartless, the one that had attacked him and his friends earlier. Darkside was large, very large. Its body was pitch black and its eyes were small and pale yellow. In the place where its heart should have been, there was a big gaping hole.

This time he was all alone, but he knew he had to face it if he was gonna find a way back.

Ero prepared himself for the fight. He got into battle stance and waited for the giant heartless's attack. It turned to face him and it swung its hand down, forcing it to the ground and creating a pool of darkness around it from which smaller shadow heartless spawned. Ero dodge the shockwave that came from the impact and immediately started hacking away at the hand(which was its only weak spot) while fending off the shadows. Soon after Darkside pulled its hand away, but Ero continued to attack it until it was out of reach. Ero ran back a ways and went into a defensive position waiting for its next strike. Darkside sank to its knees and then began to shoot balls of energy from the empty hole where its heart should have been. Ero ran for cover behind one of its hands while at the same time attacking it. After continuously hacking away at its hand, Darkside was finally defeated by Ero.

He jumped away from it, but where he jumped was the wrong place to be. Darkside was falling in his direction and would fall on top of him if he didn't do something. He brandished his keyblade infront of him preparing to knock it away before I squashed him, but the keyblade vanished from his hands. He looked to see where it went but had no idea. He began to back up but was running out of space to go.

Then darkness began to cover the pillar. It got to Ero and he began to sink down into it like before. He was sinking down into the darkness again, and had no idea where it would take him. Soon he was completely covered by it and had a suffocating feeling. He wondered when it would end. Where would it take him? He tried to fight against it but he couldn't get out...

"Ero! Wake up, Ero!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Four

_**Authors Note: Hihi! ok so here's chapter four!! it only has half the gang in it but don't worry, ill get to the others next chapter. ok so i hope you like it! please review!! review make me smile alot :) okthnx enjoy!**_

Chapter Four

"W-wha...?"

"He's coming to," a voice sounded infront of Ero. He opened his eyes and infront of him he saw Aeralia and Jayk.

He jumped up and started to look around. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Not sure," said Jayk, "we just woke up too."

Ero calmed down a bit and took a better look at his surroundings. They were in a back alley somewhere, someplace. They needed to find out where they were...

"C'mon, let's see where we are," said Ero, motioning for them to follow. "Oh, you might wanna have your weapons ready just in case, " He warned to the other two, "There might be danger ahead." They got their weapons to the ready and followed Ero down the alley. They reached the end and turned a corner and they found themselves infront of a shop overlooking a courtyard.

The group relaxed a little but was still prepared just in case. They looked around and saw people walking around. There was a shop behind them, a set of stairs infront of them leading down to the court yard which held another shop and a café.

"Hmm..., maybe we should go in the shop and ask where we are," said Aeralia after looking around a bit.

"All right, let's do that," agreed Ero and Jayk.

They went into the shop behind them and saw a man with blonde hair chewing on a piece of straw. He had his hands on his hips and had a serious look about him. He we standing behind a counter that had a crystal in a case at the far end. In the center of the room was a glass case that held jewelry. There was also a fireplace and some benches in the shop.

"How can I help ya?" asked them man.

"Umm..., where are we?" questioned Ero.

"This would be Traverse Town, I take it yer' new here?" he said, scrathing his nose.

"Yea..., I'm Ero, this is Aeralia, and over here is Jayk," Ero said pointing to each in turn.

"I'm Cid, and this here's my shop. Yer welcome to stay here if ya need it," said Cid.

"Thanks," Ero suddenly realized something was wrong, " er..., have you seen three others our age? Their names are Emma, Mitch, and Jamie."

"No I sure haven't, friends of yours?" said Cid, with a slight frown on his face.

"Yea, we got separated from them before we got here, how ever that was," said Ero.

Aeralia frowned, "I wonder where they could be..."

"Who knows, they could be anywhere, " said Jayk, he was also frowning.

Ero turned to both of them, with a determined look on his face, attempting to cheer them up, "don't worry guys, we'll find them, I'm sure of it."

Jayk and Aeralia looked up, the frowns leaving their faces, and nodded. The believed Ero was right about that. Whenever he had that look on his face, they knew he was planning something. They'd find a way to reunite with the others one way or another.

"If I might make a suggestion..." they turned around to look at Cid, who had began to speak after a minute, "maybe you should look around the town to see if they're here, this is only the first district, there are two others. You can get to the second district by heading out and turning left and going up the steps, there's a door that leads to the third district here in the first district also, but its been locked, so u have to find the way to it in the second district."

Ero look to the others, who had bright looks on their faces, "all right, we'll look around. Thanks for the help Cid!" Ero and the others began to leave the shop.

"Anytime, "said Cid, waving as they left the shop.


End file.
